Daddy in Heaven
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: On ne peut pas dire que le monde des "stars" est un véritable paradis... C'est pourtant dans ce monde que vit Sasuke Uchiha. Il sait bien que ce monde fait souffrir... Mais une gamine haute comme 3 pommes va changer sa vie à jamais!
1. Montre Rolex et Lapin Rose!

_Une nouvelle fanfiction qui ne fera pas plus de 5 chapitres, mais qui j'espère vous plaira._

_J'ai mis le genre "spirituel", car j'invite tous mes lecteurs à réfléchir sur le dicton "amour, gloire, et beauté". On pourrait aussi ajouter argent. Mais c'est encore autre chose. Aujourd'hui, tous le monde le sais, nous vivons dans une société de consommation qui consumme peu à peu les gens. Si bien qu'ils ne savent plus où sont ls limites et surtout, qu'elles sont les vraies valeures de la vie._

_C'est n peu utopique ce discours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'humour fait aussi partit de cette fic! Attendez, c'est Hanahi-chan qui vous parle là! Vous savez déjà que j'aime pas faire dans le tristounet, alors pas de panique! Pour sur, je dépasse pas enore ma chère Temapower niveau humour, ou Kazeprincesse et Sakura2blond, mais je fais ce que je peux! U.U_

_Une fanfiction "familliale" et attachante._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1: Montre Rolex et Lapin Rose!**

**Daddy in Heaven!**

Le show business n`a jamais été qu`un amas de personnes riches et gonflés d`égos surdimensionnés. Un monde où l`amour n`a pas sa place. Un lieu, un nom, une insigne, qui vérifie la théorie "d`amour, gloire et beauté", pour laisser place à la triste réalité. On dit qu`il existe pour chaque personne, une minute de célébrité, au moins une fois dans sa vie. La minute de gloire qui pour certain s`éternise et devient presque comme une seconde peau. Certaines personnes vous diront qu`ils sont une star de demain, tandis que d`autres boiront tranquillement leur verre rempli d`un vin de très grand cru en affirmant un "c`est la vie". Qu`elle est la différence? La différence est que celui qui dit être "une star"; restera à jamais derrière celui qui affirme que c`est la vie. C`est dans ce monde de requin que ceux qu`on appelle "les peoples" vivent leurs vies et écrasent celles des autres. Ca, Sasuke Uchiwa l`avait bien compris. Pour survivre à toute cette jungle urbaine des temps modernes, il fallait savoir utiliser tous ses avantages, qu`ils soient physiques ou morales. Et surtout, être près à tous les sacrifices, même ceux qui sont les plus durs à entreprendre...

-Vas-y Sasuke! Donne leur du rêve!

Un homme d`une trentaine d`années, beau comme un dieu, se tient debout, face à un objectif qui ne cesse de lancer des flashs dans des cliquetis exaspérants. Ses cheveux ébène brillants à cause des lumières qui illuminent le studio, s`accordent en parfaite harmonie avec ses yeux noirs aussi perçants qu`un revolver. Son corps humidifié repeint ses abdos parfaits, si bien qu`ils feraient pâlir n`importe qu`elle femme présente.

_Sasuke Uchiwa, 32 ans._

Toute une foule observe cette séance photo, dans un silence presque religieux. Mais ce jeune homme, ce mannequin qui pose n`en n`a que faire de tout ça, il n`est pas mannequin, il n`est pas exhibitionniste, non. Il est acteur. Et s`il est encore là, c`est parce que le magazine japonais "Seventeen" viens de le nommer "acteur le plus sexy de l`année 2009";. Comme il se doit, il doit faire la couverture, mais, il n`a aussi que faire de ce titre, lui, il ne pense qu`à une chose: la promotion de son prochain film. Car avec la publicité qu`engendrera ce magazine, le film dans lequel il est entrain de jouer le rôle principal, aura un succès fou; et donc, une énorme rentrée d`argent pour ce qu`il entreprend de faire par la suite...

_Acteur talentueux. Célibataire, mais véritable aimant à femme_.

Des projets? Non, cette immense star n`en a pas vraiment. C`est pour ça qu`il tente d`économiser un maximum d`argent. Même si après ses 8 ans de carrière, sa fortune n`est pas loin de celle de Paris Hilton. Il a réalisé son rêve, devenir un très grand comédien. Il reçoit environ 8 à 10 demandes par ans pour participer à divers films, il en refuse les 2/3, et grâce à cela, il peut sélectionner les films qui celons lui, auront un potentiel succès. A côté de tout cela, il tente de garder une vie saine et normale. Entrechoquant les fiestas de la Get-7 et les réunions familiales. Sasuke Uchiwa, derrière ce masque d`impassibilité, est un homme bien.

_Voilà qui je suis, ni plus, ni moins. Une victime parmi tant d`autres du show biseness du 21[ième]siècle._

-C`est bon pour aujourd`hui Sasuke. Vous avez été magnifique, merci pour votre coopération! Dit le directeur du magasine en serrant la main de Sasuke.

-Merci à vous, pour le titre d`acteur le plus sexy. Répond le brun en prenant une serviette et une bouteille d`eau tendue par une des assistantes.

Sasuke s`essuie le visage et le torse, avant de boire une gorgée d`eau et rejoindre sa loge. Il enlève machinalement les vêtements de marque "Dolce & Gabana" portés pour l`occasion et prêtés aimablement par ce magasine de mode, et reprend sa chemise noire ainsi que son jean Levis un peu déchiré qu`il aime pour son confort. Il s`assoit finalement sur son fauteuil et regarde sa montre Rolex en argent offerte par sa mère pour son 30ième anniversaire.

-Merde! J`ai perdu 3 heures à cause de ça! Je pensais que ça prendrait moins de temps. Naruto va me tuer... Soupira Sasuke en détournant son regard de sa montre pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Quelques cernes se distinguent sous ses yeux, le maquillage étant parti lorsqu`il s`était essuyé le visage avec la serviette. En ce moment, le jeune Uchiwa est pris d`insomnies, il sait qu`il aurait besoin de repos. Mais en ces temps, c`est impossible. Le film qu`il doit tourner doit être terminé pour décembre, or, nous sommes en septembre. Il passe évidemment sur le faite des séances de presse qu`il doit faire toutes les semaines minimum et des diverses publicités auxquelles il ne cesse de participer. Surtout que depuis quelques mois déjà, une personne revient le hanté dans chacun de ses rêves... Qu`est-ce que cela peu bien signifier? Il n`en s`est rien. Juste un fort pressentiment qui ne cesse de le perturber. Il prend son cellulaire et compose le numéro de son meilleur ami, qu`il appelle aussi son frère de coeur. Celui qui est toujours là pour lui, or, c`est ce dont il a le plus besoin en ce moment, surtout avec cette tête là!

-Naruto? Oué, c`est Sasuke!... Oh! C`est bon! Arrête de gueuler!... Je sais! J`ai une heure de retard!... Arrête de gueuler je te dis, bon sang!... On vois que tu sais pas ce que c`est!... Oué! Oué! Ok! Toi, tu aides des pauvres gens désarmés face à l`injustice! C`est bon, je te connais!... Naruto, ferme la merde!... Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux! Tu m`excuses auprès d`Hinata, mais je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. Je suis crevé... Quoi "et Minato?"? Merde! Son anniversaire!... Demande lui pardon de ma part! Dis lui que je lui achèterai le dernier jeu de combat qu`il m`a demandé la dernière fois. Ninjas Clash 3 non?... Je sais que sa remplace pas la présence de son parrain mais... Oui! Arrête de me faire la morale!... Je suis acteur, pas Super Man!...

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Attend deux secondes Naruto, on frappe. Entrez! Finit Sasuke en masquant le micro du portable avec sa main gauche.

Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs entre alors dans la loge. Des rides se dessinent sur la moindre parcelle de son visage, montrant certainement qu`il a du se donner beaucoup de mal pour être l`homme qu`il est aujourd`hui. Il doit avoir 50 ans.

-Sasuke, on peut y aller, la limousine t`attend. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer au calme à ton appartement ce soir. Veux-tu que j`appelle Naruto pour t`excuser de ton absence?

Sasuke lui fait signe qu`il est au téléphone avec "Naruto" lui-même et l`homme acquiesce d`un hochement de tête.

-Naruto, je te laisse, Madara est là. Excuse moi encore une fois. Je passe demain soir promis... Oui! J`amène le dessert pour me faire pardonner "de cette faute impardonnable"! A+ baka! Termine Sasuke en raccrochant le téléphone.

-Comment a-t-il pris cette énième absence? Demande le dit Madara en tendant une veste à l`Uchiwa.

-Plutôt bien, contrairement à Minato... Soupira Sasuke en enfilant la veste.

-Ce n`est qu`un enfant tu sais. Ce sont tous les mêmes. Un cadeau et le tout sera déjà oublié. Surtout à son âge! Je suis désolé, en tant que manager j`aurai du prévoir que cette séance photo durerait si longtemps...

-Tu oublis un détail... C`est le fils de Naruto! Et il n`a beau avoir que 7 ans, il a déjà tout pris de son père!

Madara rigola d`un rire grave et referma la loge de Sasuke derrière lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine, traversant au passage un groupe de fans hystériques qui ne demandaient que des autographes ou quelques photos du bel acteur. Une fois à l`intérieur, Sasuke put enfin respirer. Il détestait ça, se retrouver entouré de fans plus fous le uns que les autres. Bien sur, il ne les détestait pas, loin de là. Mais il ne les comprenait pas. Il regarda les rues de Tokyo défiler devant ses yeux, tous ces panneaux lumineux ou affiches des dernières technologies du moment l`envoyaient dans un autre monde. Le monde extérieur, celui qu`il ne connaissait que par les plus belles boutiques de Shibuya. Pourtant, il y a quelques années encore, ce monde était le sien, ainsi qu`elle, qui était son monde entier. Mais il ne s`éternisa pas sur ce passé qui ne représentait plus rien pour lui, il tenta donc de repenser à ses autres rendez-vous de la semaine.

Sasuke parla avec Madara de ce qu`il devait faire les prochains jours à venir sur le trajet. Une fois arriver à l`immeuble de son appartement, que Madara appelait "son loft secret", le brun descendit de la limo, saluant une dernière fois son manager avant de se diriger vers la porte d`entrée du hall du bâtiment. Il tapa son code pour entrer et se dirigea vers l`ascenseur. Il attendit quelques minutes et entra dans cette cage de fer et d`aluminium.

Il cliqua sur le bouton du 5ième étage, et alors que les portes allaient se refermer, une petite fille entra dans cet ascenseur. Elle devait avoir 8 ans tout au plus. Sasuke ne l`avait jamais vu avant. Cette petite fille avait des cheveux ébènes lui arrivant un peu au dessus des épaules, elle portait un sac rose avec Kilari, un personnage de dessin animé imprimé dessus, sur le dos; et une petite valise violette qu`elle tenait de sa main droite. Cette fillette était habillée d`un bonnet et d`une écharpe de laine cassis, ainsi qu`un blouson en tweed gris et de petites boots noires. Sasuke la regardait, intrigué. Elle dut le sentir, car aussitôt, elle releva la tête dans sa direction, et c`est là qu`il put voir la couleur de ses yeux... Deux petites prunelles vertes émeraudes qui lui transpercèrent le coeur tel un boulet de canon.

-Bonjour! Dit-elle en souriant.

-B-Bonjour. Répondit Sasuke, un peu choqué.

-Vous allez à quel étage monsieur?

Le "monsieur" était des plus surprenants. Cette gamine avait été bien élevée.

-Au cinquième.

-Moi aussi! Reprit-elle en souriant de plus bel.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent et l`enfant reprit la parole, les joues un peu rosies, mais gardant cependant un regard franc.

-Excusez moi mais... Vous... Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, alors comme ça, les enfants de 7 ans aussi le connaissaient? Il n`avait pourtant joué qu`une fois dans un film pour enfant, et encore, c`était un dessin animé, il n`avait prêté que sa voix. C`est vrai qu`en dehors de Minato et quelques autres de sa connaissance, aucun enfant ne semblait s`intéresser au brun. Après hésitation, il lui donna sa réponse.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes très connu! Wouah! Je suis contente de vous rencontrer!

-Mm...

De plus en plus... Bizarre.

-Vous avez des enfants?

-Non.

-Vous vivez seul?

-Oui.

-Vous aimez le chocolat?

-Non.

-Vous avez une amoureuse?

-Non.

- Et vous parlez seulement le monosyllabe?

-Ou... Non! Reprit Sasuke en se corrigeant.

La petite fille éclata de rire. Tandis que Sasuke avait l`impression de subir une interview avec le journaliste le plus horrible qu`il ne connaisse à ce jour, Ibiki Morino. L`ascenseur se stoppa au cinquième étage dans un petit tintement de cloche, les portes s`ouvrirent. Sasuke et la fillette sortirent de l`ascenseur. L`Uchiwa s`empressa de quitter la gamine en lui tournant le dos, se dirigeant vers la porte de son appartement, mais il remarqua que la petite aux yeux verts le suivait comme si de rien n`était. Il préféra l`ignorer, prenant ça pour une simple coïncidence.

Sauf qu`arrivé à la porte de son appartement, alors qu`il sortait les clefs, l`enfant était encore là, regardant le plafond. Cette fois, s`en était trop.

-Qui es-tu et que veux tu à la fin? S`énerva Sasuke. Tu vas me lâcher ou j`appelle les vigils?

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de sourire et de dire:

-Bah papa, qu`est-ce qui te prends?

Avait-t-il fumait un pétard avant de venir ou avait-il bien entendu le mot "papa" sortir de la bouche de cette enfant.

-Pardon? Qu`est-ce que tu viens de dire? S`écria Sasuke.

-Je suis ta fille voyons! C`est moi Asa! Insista la petite.

-N`importe quoi! Si c`est encore un coup monté par un de ces paparazzis croit moi que tu vas avoir des ennuis ma petite! Maintenant, pars d`ici avant que je m`énerve!

La jolie petite Asa semblait plus que surprise et voyant le regard noir de l`Uchiwa, la peur s`empara de son coeur et les larmes montèrent jusqu`à ses yeux verts. Une cascade de larmes ruisselait le long de ses petites joues rondes et rosies par le chagrin.

_Non! Pas ça!_

-Ouuuiiiinn! T-T`es rien qu`un méchant d`abord! Boooouuuuhhh! Pleurait la fillette.

Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre. Cette fillette ne jouait pas la comédie, et si elle continuait à pleurer autant, elle allait ameuter tout le voisinage. Ce qui était déjà trop tard. Un homme de l`appartement à deux paliers de celui de Sasuke, sortit de son appartement en peignoir et cria:

-C`est pas bientôt fini ce raffut! Faites taire cette enfant ou j`appelle la police!

Peu après, une vieille voisine se montra aussi en gueulant:

-Père indigne! Comment osez vous faire pleurer cette pauvre petite! Ah je vous jure! Les jeunes d`aujourd`hui, ils ne savent plus y faire avec les enfants! Je dors moi monsieur!

Sasuke se mit à rougir et s`excusa auprès de ses voisins; il passa ses clefs précipitamment et pris Asa dans ses bras, qui pleurait toujours d`ailleurs, et entra dans son appart`.

Il la déposa sur son canapé en cuire noir, dans son immense salon et tenta de la calmer en bafouillant des excuses. Asa, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

-C`est vrai papa?

-O-Oui... Je ne voulais pas te vexer...

-Tu me crois hein? Ma-Maman a dit pourtant à ton avocat que durant son voyage en Amérique... Pour son tra-travail... c`est toi qui devait me garder du-durant son absence... Snif! Dit Asa en hoquetant suite à la crise de larmes.

Ah! Ah! Voilà donc le problème! Il avait renvoyé son avocat il y a 4 mois de ça, et depuis, il n`en avait pas repris un autre, faute de temps. Mais un problème crucial était encore présent, cette enfant était-elle vraiment sa fille? Et surtout, qui était sa mère? Sasuke Uchiwa avait eu bon nombre d`aventures jusqu`à aujourd`hui, et les plus part avec des femmes qu`il ne connaissait même pas. Et pourtant, ses yeux émeraude ne lui étaient pas inconnu, mais il espérait se tromper de personne... Autant commencer par le début...

-Quel âge as-tu, Asa? Demanda le dit "papa" avec le plus de douceur possible pour ne pas la brusquer.

-7 ans e-et je suis née l-le 27 août.

Il s`approchait de plus en plus de la dure réalité qui s`offrait à lui... A cette époque, il était encore avec ELLE, et si ses calculs étaient exacts, il n`y avait plus de doute possible...

-Je sais que je suis ta fille... J`en suis même sure! C`est maman qui l`a dit! Et maman, elle ne ment jamais! Ajouta Asa. Tiens, je lui ai même pris cette photo, elle l`avait caché dans son placard à chaussures... Re-regarde!

Asa venait de fouiller dans la petite poche de son blouson et en sorti une photo toute froissée. Sasuke l`a prit délicatement et la regarda. Il était bien sur cette photo, et il l`enlaçait cette femme, ELLE, qu`il avait tant aimé... son premier amour qu`il n`a jamais oublié et qui lui a pourtant brisé le coeur. Il détacha ses yeux de la photo et regarda Asa, assise juste à côté de lui. Elle regardait partout dans l`appartement, certainement pas habitué à toute cette grandeur et ce luxe. Elle leva ses yeux vers Sasuke et reprit:

-Tu ne diras pas à maman hein, pour la photo? Sinon, elle va me gronder, car elle dit que c`est mal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres... En plus, elle sait pas que j`ai cette photo de vous...

-Non... Répondit Sasuke.

-Promis?

-Promis.

-Croix de doigt, croix de fer, si tu mens tu mangeras un ver de terre? Insista la fillette.

-Hm... à peu près ça oui. Dit Sasuke en se retenant de rire.

Asa lui sourit. Depuis combien de temps n`avait-il pas vu un sourire aussi franc et doux... Depuis combien de temps, ne se sentait-il pas aussi soulagé? Ca, il ne savait pas l`expliquer... Car pour l`instant, il était inquiet. Comment allait-il s'occuper de cette enfant et aussi... Tiens! Sasuke repensa à une chose encore plus importante que les précédentes...

-Et, combien de temps ta mère reste en Amérique?

-3 mois!

3 mois... 3 longs mois à garder cette enfant, enfin son enfant, sa fille, alors qu`il se savait papa depuis seulement quelques minutes et qu`il ne savait absolument pas y faire avec les enfants. Il était peut-être temps d`appeler à l`aide maintenant...

Sasuke se leva, dit à Asa de regarder la télé le temps qu`il passe un coup de fil et alla dans la cuisine pour téléphoner à son sauveur et comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait... Il composa donc le numéro de Madara.

-Allo? Décrocha Madara.

-Madara, c`est moi. J`ai un gros problème! Devine quoi? Je suis papa! S`écria Sasuke avec une pointe d`ironie.

-Pardon? Keuf! Keuf! S`étouffa le manager.

-Sa fille... Enfin, ma fille! Euh... Je veux dire, à ELLE, ELLE que j`ai pas vu depuis 8 ans et qui me donne sa... notre fille à garder pendant 3 mois, à moi!

-Calme toi Sasuke, je vais régler ça...

-Mais, attend! Le truc c`est que, j`étais censé être au courant il y a de cela 3 mois déjà! Mais comme j`ai viré l`autre abruti de pingouin qui me servait d`avocat, on ne m`a pas mis au courant! Tu te rends compte de ce bordel Madara! Et le pire, c`est que, je ne savais même pas que j`avais eu un gosse avec elle, et tu imagines, 7 ans sans savoir que j`étais papa! ELLE se fou de moi là!

-Sasuke, reprend toi... Inspire-Expire... Coupa Madara. Je vais faire mon enquête et te trouver un nouvel avocat, tout va être réglé dans les prochains jours. Il y a tout de même une chose qui me chagrine... Pourquoi ne l`a-t-elle pas confier à son frère, il est père de famille lui et en plus, il est beaucoup moins pris que toi!

-Certainement un lien avec la loi, genre "c`est au tuteur légal blablabla"... De plus, j`ai vu Sasori il n`y a pas longtemps, et il semblait surchargé... Itachi m`a dit qu`ils étaient sur une grosse affaire tout les deux... Alors, ça se comprend... Soupira Sasuke.

-Ecoute, si tu veux, pour te débarrasser, je viens la chercher et je la r`amènes à son oncle, ELLE n`aura qu`à rentrer c`est tout... Proposa Madara.

Sasuke ne l`écoutait déjà plus, il regardait ce que faisait Asa. Elle s`était endormie sur le canapé et semblait être plongée dans de merveilleux rêves. Sasuke sentit un pincement au coeur en voyant son visage angélique si serein...

-Sasuke, tu m`écoutes? Insista le quinquagénaire.

-Ecoutes, je pense que je vais la garder... Après tout, il serait peut-être temps que je prenne mes responsabilités...

-C`est insensé Sasuke! Réfléchit! Avec ton boulot, tu ne pourras pas t`occuper de son éducation, elle n`a que 7 ans! A cet âge, ça ne va pas être facile!

Madara tentait de ramener l`acteur à la raison; mais rien n`y faisait, Sasuke était décidé, il allait s`occuper de sa fille pendant ces 3 mois à venir... Pour la première fois de sa vie, du moins, depuis longtemps, Sasuke décidait de mener sa vie de lui-même.

Une fois la conversation finie, puisque les efforts de Madara étaient peine perdue, Sasuke alla à sa chambre et pris une couverture ainsi qu`un oreiller. Il déposa avec délicatesse l`oreiller sous la tête de la petite et la recouvrit d`une couverture. Asa bougea un peu, et se remit à sourire et dans un murmure, Sasuke crut entendre un "je suis contente de te voir papa..." Il ne saurait expliquer ce qui s`est passé à ce moment là... Mais un sentiment de plénitude parcourut son corps... C`est alors qu`il remarqua une tête de petit lapin en peluche rose dépasser du sac Kilari d`Asa. Il le sortit et la mélancolie prit à nouveau place dans son coeur...

_"Allez Sasuke! Profitons des moments calmes qu`ils nous restent pour se détendre avant les examens! Nous sommes dans une fête foraine tout de même! Tiens! Je paris que tu es nul au tire au fusil à pompe, et que c`est pour ça que tu ne veux pas te lâcher! Ecoute, si tu arrives à gagner ce lapin rose là haut, je te promets de passer la soirée à t`aider à réviser ton texte! Alors, on paris?"_

Sasuke prit le lapin rose et le posa à côté d`Asa.

La vie de Sasuke Uchiwa, 32 ans, acteur talentueux, allait être bouleversée pendant les 3 prochains mois à venir... Il le savait. Et pourtant, il le faisait en toute connaissance de cause et avec un sourire, un vrai, comme il n`en avait pas fait depuis qu`ELLE l`avait quittée.

A suivre...

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre!_

_Je viens juste de commencer cete fic, j'espère la finir avant la rentrée, comme ça, vous aurez la fic en entière dans peu de temps! Va falloir que je m'y mette quoi... -_- C'était juste un ptit cadeau avant la rentrée!_

_Pour mes lecteurs de Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den ou Koro no Korosu, ça fait déjà un bout de temps que j'ai posté mes chapitre (au moins deux mois), j'attend juste que les modérateurs les publient. Mais bon, comme c'étaient les vacances, ils devaient être surchargé, alors je les comprends._

_Prenez votre mal en patience!_

_Mais qui est donc la maman d'Asa et le premier amour de Sasuke?_

_Réponse au prochain chapitre! [peut-être! xD] Au faite! J'ai fait un dessin pour illustrer ce chapitre!_

_Merci et lachez des coms!_


	2. Un petit arrière goût sucré

Tokyo, 9h32 du matin. Les fourmis qui composent la population nippone de cette métropole ne cessent d'avancer presque aveuglément dans les rues... Vers ce chemin continuel qui mène à leur travail, tel un train qui ne peut s'arrêter en gare. Les japonais sont connus pour être des bêtes de sommes assommés par le travail mais lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, en ce samedi qui lui est libre, reste dans son lit, dormant comme lors d'une courte nuit d'hiver. Il dort. Assommé lui aussi par tout le travail qu'il a fournit sans aucune pose cette semaine. Il en avait réellement besoin. Sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail...

-Papa... Hey ! Papa ! Murmurait une voix d'enfant.

Sasuke se sentait soudainement secoué dans tous les sens, qui osait ainsi perturber son cycle du sommeil ? Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et finalement les deux. Il remarqua une petite fille aux jolis cheveux ébène et aux yeux émeraude. Il crut avoir une hallucination, alors il s'empressa de refermer les yeux, pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais...

-Papa ! Réveille-toi !... Papa ! Insistait la fillette sans pour autant dépasser son timbre de voix, pour ne pas le brusquer, sans doute.

Il réussit à s'extirper de son étreinte et ainsi se recouvrir la tête avec ses draps. Encore un de ses drôles de rêves qui reprenaient le dessus. Cette fois, il ne marcherait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se lever à une telle heure, certainement pas. C'était la seule nuit complète qu'il faisait depuis ce début de semaine. Il émit un grognement, il n'entendit plus rien, puis quelques pas retentirent, comme un bruit sourd cognant sur son parquet en bois vernis, un bruit de porte qui se referme... et finalement plus rien. Le vilain rêve était parti. L'acteur pouvait se rendormir.

Une musique le tira de ses rêves une seconde fois... C'était son portable qui sonnait. Il sortit sa tête de sous ses draps et prit machinalement son portable, sur sa table de nuit, pour répondre.

-Allo ? Articula Sasuke, sortant tout juste de son demi-sommeil.

-Ah ! Sasuke ! Je suis content de t'avoir ! Ca fait des heures que j'essaye de t'appeler ! J'ai d'abord appelé sur ton fixe, mais c'est cette gamine qui répond et me sors qu'elle ne peut pas te passer le téléphone car tu dors et que tu es fatigué ! Non mais, qu'elle sale gosse ! Tu devrais la renvoyer chez sa mère et illico ! S'énerva Madara de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Ma-Madara ? Reprit Sasuke. Mais, il est qu'elle heure ?

-Ouhouh ! Atterrit Sasuke, il est 10h47!

-10h47 ? Merde ! Asa ! S'écria Sasuke en se levant d'un bond de son lit et accourant dans le salon.

Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa avait bien omit un détail... Il avait oublié qu'il était papa et ce, depuis hier soir. Depuis qu'une gamine de 7 ans était venue frapper à sa porte (pas exactement !) prétendant être sa fille. Il arriva donc en trombe dans le salon trouvant le canapé vide, la couette qu'il lui avait donnée pliée au bout de celui-ci avec l'oreiller déposé délicatement dessus. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une valise violette et encore moins d'un quelconque sac Kilari. Le nouveau papa fut pris de sueurs froides... Mais où était-elle passée ? Il venait tout juste de retrouver son enfant et la voilà déjà tout juste perdue.

-Madara ! Asa a disparu ! Cria Sasuke à son manager.

-Bonne nouvelle ! Soupira Madara qui commençait à s'impatienter de l'autre côté du fil.

Soudain, Sasuke sentit une odeur de cramée flotter dans l'air. Il n'avait pas cuisiné et il était encore moins somnambule ! Il se dirigea de suite à la cuisine... et c'est là qu'il assista au massacre... Sa cuisine était devenue un véritable champ de bataille.

Asa était entrain de battre dans un saladier, une substance à la couleur plus que suspecte. Le paquet de farine éclaté sur son bar américain, des morceaux de fruit aux formes bizarrement découpées, des coquilles d'œuf par-ci par-là, la bouteille de lait restée ouverte, des casseroles sur le feu avec du chocolat dégoulinant, et surtout, les traces de petites mains grasses tatouées sur le frigo, indiquant qu'Asa avait eu beaucoup de mal à atteindre la poignée. Mais tout ça n'est qu'une partie du décor, la description de la catastrophe prendrait des heures, et si je continuais, mes chers lecteurs ne me le pardonneraient pas.

Sasuke était complètement sous le choc, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait vu sa cuisine dans cet état de chaos. En faite, il n'y avait pas que la cuisine dans cet état là, Asa n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre, ses vêtements tachés de par et d'autre de divers aliments.

-Ma-Madara... J-Je te rappelle... Bégaya Sasuke.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et au même moment, la fillette remarqua sa présence, l'accueillant avec un merveilleux sourire.

-Bonjour papa ! Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner. Comme j'avais faim et que tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai voulu faire comme maman ! Maman, quand je dors, et que je me lève tard, elle m'a déjà préparé mon petit déjeuner et je sais que je suis toujours très contente, alors j'ai pensé que toi aussi, tu serais content !

-M-M-M-Mais... Asa ! Tu as vu ce bazar ? En plus... C'est quoi cette odeur ?

La jolie brunette semblait surprise, puis regarda la casserole remplie de chocolat.

-Bah ! C'est le chocolat pour faire le fondant ! Répondit Asa, comme si ça tombait sous le sens. Tu n'es pas content ?

-Bien sur que non je ne suis pas content ! Tu n'as pas fait la cuisine, on dirait plutôt qu'un gang de ratons laveurs est venu mettre ma cuisine sans dessus dessous ! Et je dois avoir le sourire ? On ne fait pas la cuisine quand on ne sait pas ! S'énerva Sasuke en éteignant l'électricité de sa plaque électrique où le « chocolat » était devenu aussi noir que du charbon.

-J-Je croyais que tu serais con-content ! Commença Asa en sanglotant. C'était pour te faire pl-plaisir...

Asa descendit de sa valise avec laquelle, elle s'était aidée pour arriver à la hauteur du bar américain pour cuisiner, et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Voilà, il avait encore fait une gourde, il était loin d'être doué avec les enfants... Et pourtant, il devrait s'y faire, et ce pendant les 3 mois à venir...

L'Uchiwa soupira. Il préféra laisser Asa seule quelque temps... juste le temps qu'il range tout ça, et prépare le véritable déjeuner, vu l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre. En même temps, il rappela Madara.

-Ouais, c'est moi... Non, non rien de grave. J'ai oublié d'éteindre le four hier soir, et résultat, ça pue le cramé dans tout l'appart... Non, elle est mignonne... Là ? Elle est partie se laver... Hm... Cette aprèm' ? Le producteur avait dit que l'on ne tournerait pas aujourd'hui... Un problème de prise ? Tu te fous de moi ? On l'a refait au moins 6 fois cette scène !... Elle s'adapte mal avec les effets spéciaux ? Bon, ok... Tu crois que je peux amener Asa ?... Pourquoi non ?... Mais non ! Elle restera avec Temari dans ma loge ! Je te promets qu'elle ne bougera pas ! En plus, comme on est samedi, Temari doit avoir Hinako avec elle. Elles joueront ensemble !... Madara, je te promets que c'est exceptionnel, je ne veux pas la laisser seule, elle reprendra l'école lundi, elle ne sera là que le week-end, et encore, si on tourne !... D'accord ?... Oui, je ferais gaffe aux paparazzis... Tu sais de toute façon que pendant ces 3 mois, ils vont certainement le découvrir... Comment ça c'est pas grave ? Après, quand elle va retourner avec ELLE, elles vont être suivies partout et à cause de ça ! Et ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, je vis déjà un enfer à cause de ça, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles vivent la même chose !... Ok. Je sais que c'est irrémédiable, mais j'aimerai que ça reste le plus longtemps secret... Pour l'instant... Par les jardins tu dis ? Bien sur ! Impec' ! Ils n'en seront rien si on passe par derrière !... Ok, la limousine nous prend à la sortie du jardin de l'immeuble. Pas de problème, merci Madara... Ouais. A plus !

Le jeune acteur raccrocha son portable. Il venait juste de finir de trancher les escalopes de poulet et s'apprêtait à casser les œufs dans un bol pour les battre. Il avait décidé de préparer un Oyakodon... C'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux en cuisine. C'est un plat typiquement japonais, un mélange de riz avec du poulet, de l'œuf, du poireau et de l'oignon, assaisonné avec du vinaigre de riz (à la place du saké de d'habitude, pour Asa quoi... Papa poule ? Bien sur !) et de la sauce soja salée.

« _De l'Oyakodon ? Ouah ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ! Surtout un gosse de riche comme toi ! Ahah ! Non, te vexe pas, je rigole Sasuke ! J'adore ça, c'est l'un de mes plats préférés... après les Pocky bien sur ! Merci !... Dis, tu voudras bien m'apprendre à le faire ? A chaque fois, je le rate, mon mélange devient une véritable bouillie ! Mais bon, comme j'adore ça, j'aimerai savoir le cuisiner ! Tu veux bien?_ »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ces souvenirs refassent surface maintenant ? A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, son cœur manquait un battement et son estomac faisait des nœuds. Une sensation qu'il détestait, car il se sentait faible, faible d'avoir de tels sentiments.

Sasuke venait de répartir le riz dans deux bols et ajouta le mélange de poulet, des légumes, d'épices et d'œufs un peu baveux par-dessus. C'était près il fallait faire le plus difficile maintenant, aller chercher la gamine enfermée dans la salle de bain. Il fit à peine un pas et remarqua une tignasse brune se cacher brusquement derrière le pouf de son canapé. Il sourit, s'amusant de la voir se « cacher » pour ne pas se faire gronder.

-Asa, c'est bon, tu peux sortir de derrière le pouf... Je vais pas te manger... je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus.

L'enfant sortie, les joues rosies et s'approcha de son « papa ».

-Non... Je... C'est moi qui m'excuse... Je n'aurais pas du mettre tout ce bazar. En plus, maman m'avait prévenue que tu n'aimais pas le bazar...

Sasuke fit de grands yeux, alors comme ça, ELLE lui avait dit qu'il était maniaque ? Il garda sa frustration pour lui et reprit :

-C'est bon, allez viens, j'ai fait de l'Oyakodon... Tu aimes ?

-De l'Oyakodon ? S'écria l'enfant avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est mon plat préféré ! Maman m'en fait tout le temps !

-Tout le temps ? Rien que ça ? Dit Sasuke en rigolant.

Il prit Asa dans ses bras pour l'aider à monter sur une des chaises hautes de sa luxueuse cuisine remise en état, et s'est ainsi qu'ils déjeunèrent en parlant de leurs goûts et de leurs dégoûts le mot « maman » apparaissant souvent dans les phrases d'Asa, comme dans la tête de Sasuke.

La limousine arriva sur le plateau de tournage sans soucis, Sasuke, ayant suivit le plan de Madara au pied de la lettre. Il alla directement à sa loge, tenant Asa par la main, et ce, d'un pas pressé. La petite avait à peine le temps d'observer ce monde inconnu qu'était le cinéma, et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse car elle accompagnait son papa à son travail pour la première fois.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa cabine, Sasuke demanda à Asa de s'asseoir sur le petit canapé quelques minutes, puis il sortit afin d'aller chercher Madara pour le prévenir de son arrivée.

Asa resta assise, puis, elle commença à observer la loge de fond en comble. Découvrant un lieu qui reflétait toute la carrière de son père. Des milliers de photos repeignaient les murs, certaines présentaient Sasuke en compagnie de personnes célèbres, comme le groupe de rock Zamza N'Banshee, l'animateur Tetsuya Nishio, ou encore l'actrice/chanteuse Anna Tsuchiya... et bien d'autres personnalités plus connues les unes que les autres. Une lumière dorée attira cependant son regard, sur une étagère se trouvée des dizaines de trophées, du simple diplôme aux coupes en or, les couleurs variant entre le bronze, l'argent et surtout, l'or. Une vieille odeur de capuccino flottait dans l'air, mélangé aussi à celle des cosmétiques. L'enfant avait les yeux qui brillaient d'admiration, alors voilà, voilà qui était son père. Un homme, un acteur, une star qui brillait parmi tant d'autres et qui pourtant, était complètement différent à ses yeux. C'est par ce papa qu'elle avait tant rêvé de retrouver, qu'elle voyait fleurir ses rêves, elle aimerait tant être comme lui, et alors qu'elle savait à peine marcher, il était déjà son modèle. Dès lors, le lien qui l'unit à lui ne se brisera plus jamais, même si sa mère s'y oppose, elle sera comme lui, quand elle sera grande. Voilà son choix, et surtout, ses rêves d'enfant incassables.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement...

-Sasuke est-ce que tu ... ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année tout au plus entra. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate rouge, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval, des cernes sous les yeux ressemblant à des traits de naissance et surtout, des yeux noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de son papa. D'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, ce qui la laissa quelques peu perplexe...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ptit bout de chou ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ici ! Où est ta maman ? Elle travaille ici ?

-J'attend papa, c'est lui qui me la dit de rester là. Ma maman, elle est partie aux Etats-Unis pour son travail, et non, elle ne travail pas ici. Dis, tu connais mon papa toi ? Car tu lui ressembles beaucoup, toi aussi tu veux faire comme lui ? Demanda avec candeur Asa.

L'homme avait été touché en plein cœur devant cette bouille aussi mignonne. Il s'en approcha pour mieux la voir et s'accroupit juste en face d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa. Et toi mon petit cœur d'amour, comment t'appelles tu ? Demanda le dit Itachi avec un sourire niais, sous le charme naturel de la gamine.

-Oh ! Moi, c'est Asa! Je devrais m'appeler comme toi, Uchiwa, mais maman et papa, je crois qu'ils se font la tête... Alors, tu connais mon papa ?

Le cœur d'Itachi manqua un battement... Avait-il bien entendu ? Il regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux, et comme Sasuke, il sut directement que l'enfant disait la vérité en se perdant dans ses prunelles émeraude. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été au courant qu'il avait une nièce ? En plus, aussi mignonne qu'elle ! Il l'aurait mangé s'il avait pu ! Enfin, passons...

-Alors comme ça, tu es la fille de Sasuke ? Wow ! Alors ça fait de moi ton tonton ! S'exclama Itachi avec un immense sourire.

-Ah bon ? S'écria Asa, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ooooh ! Je suis tellement contente ! Tu es mon deuxième tonton, avec Tonton Sasori bien sur ! Mais toi, tu es de la famille à papa, alors je sais pas si ça compte !... En tout cas, tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! C'est marrant !

-C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent oui... malheureusement. Tu connais Sasori ? Il aurait pu me le dire que j'avais une nièce le sa- ... le méchant ! Tu sais, il m'arrive de travailler avec ton autre tonton, Sasori. Excuse-moi ma puce mais je dois aller trouver ton papa...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, Sasuke et Madara arrivaient juste derrière.

-Itachi ? S'écria Sasuke avec les yeux aussi ronds que deux boulettes de riz.

-Salut petit frère ! Dis dont, tu aurais pu me prévenir que j'étais tonton ! Je vais dire à papa de te couper les vivres ! Il va rigoler quand il va apprendre qu'il est grand-père ! Je vois la tête de maman aussi ! AhAhAh ! Je sens qu'on va rire ! En tout cas, si ce ptit bout était pas là, crois moi que je te dirais réellement tout le fond de ma pensée, mais comme je suis un tonton exemplaire, je ne le ferai pas...

-Arrête tes sermons et dis-moi ce que tu veux ? Grogna Sasuke, sonné par le monologue de son frère aîné.

-Rien. J'aime bien passé voir mon ptit frèrot à l'œuvre !... Non, mais tu crois que je suis là pourquoi baka ? Madara m'a appelé en panique en disant qu'il fallait absolument que je ramène mon cul d'avocat, super sexy soit dit en passant, pour venir sauver mon cher Sasuke d'un GROS problème. Mais à ce que je vois, le « GROS » problème n'en ai pas un, si tu veux mon avis, je crois que c'est tout ce que tu mérites après avoir laissé partir une aussi belle et adorable femme comme ELLE ! Renchérit Itachi.

-Euh... Itachi, je ne veux pas te donner tord mais, je te prie de ne pas trop énerver Sasuke, il est... Tenta Madara réalisant sa boulette et avant de se faire pousser par Sasuke qui commençait déjà à faire les gros yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là ? J'assume mes responsabilités figure toi et j'ai pas besoin d'un pingouin diplômé pour me dire ce que je dois faire !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pingouin diplômé, Monsieur N°2 ?

Des éclairs fusaient entre les deux frères Uchiwa. Cette tension n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Loin de là. Ils se sont toujours entendu comme chien et chat tous les deux, l'un étant l'aîné, le plus doué de la famille, il avait de suite était promu à la suite de l'entreprise familiale : Uchiwa Sharingan Company tandis que le petit dernier, lui vouant une admiration cachée, délaissé de son père et pourtant adulé de sa mère, jamais il n'avait suscité l'intérêt paternel c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il a put devenir acteur sans se soucier de l'opinion de ses parents. Ils se jalousaient mutuellement, l'un jaloux de l'intérêt et l'amour paternel de l'aîné et l'autre, jaloux de la liberté et de la célébrité du cadet. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avoueraient qu'ils s'aimaient de liens fraternels pourtant très forts.

Leur guéguerre fut coupée par un petit rire aigu, ils baissèrent les yeux pour regarder la petite écroulée dans son fauteuil, pliée en deux de rire.

-Vous verriez la tête que vous avez tous les deux ! C'est troooop rigolo ! Ahahahahahaaaah !

Asa tentait de calmer son fou rire, mais elle ne le pouvait. Sasuke et Itachi se regardèrent dans les yeux, rougirent et détournèrent la tête, comme pour bouder.

-Fyuuu ! Soupira Madara de soulagement s'apprêtant à appeler les vigils pour séparer les deux frères en cas de combat.

Sasuke se reprit, essuyant la sueur qui perlait son front d'un revers de manche, il tandis ses bras vers Asa. La petite fille reprit son souffle, leva les yeux vers son père, et accepta finalement d'être prise dans ses bras, pour la première fois d'ailleurs...

-Le problème est réglé, Itachi. On se passera de tes services. Tu diras à maman que je viendrais, comme à l'habitude, manger le mercredi soir. Et pour l'instant, je te prierais de ne pas leur en parler, je le ferai moi-même. Dit-il en sortant de sa loge, Asa dans les bras, pour aller à la caravane des stylistes.

Asa fit au revoir de sa petite main une dernière fois à son oncle, la tête posée sur l'épaule gauche de son père.

Itachi regarda la scène, surpris. Madara fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

-J'aurais préféré que tu lui fasses reprendre ses esprits. Cette gamine va devenir une véritable source à problème.

-Et alors, seul l'avenir nous le dira. J'accepte d'être son avocat en attendant que tu lui en trouves un autre, mais pour l'instant, je ne vois pas à quoi je servirais. Si tu le permets, j'ai une autre affaire à terminer, alors à plus !

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Itachi quitta la loge. Madara soupira, plus rien ne se passer comme prévu, pour cet agent qui avait l'habitude de tout organiser, rien n'était plus sous contrôle.

De son côté, Sasuke attirait tous les regards du staff, les messes basses se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre : « Qui est cette petite ? », « Sasuke Uchiwa aurait-il eu une fille cachée ? » ou encore « Ferait-il dans l'aide humanitaire ? »... Tout ça lui passait au dessus, les rumeurs et scandales en tout genre, il y avait pris le pli, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que toute cette agitation ne sorte pas de ces murs. En aucun cas il ne supporterait que toute la presse et média confondu viennent frapper à sa porte pour connaître la véritable identité d'Asa.

Il arriva finalement à la caravane des stylistes, il frappa et entra. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année tournait autour d'un mannequin inanimé avec son poignet porte aiguille, plantant des épingles sur son corps de bois. C'était une vieille caravane qui avait bien voyagée, des tonnes de vêtements débordés des placards, certains pour être raccommodés et d'autres pour être « recycler » dans divers créations. L'évier qui servait normalement pour la vaisselle était rempli de gobelets de café en plastique de chez «Suntory » et de boîtes vides de Pocky à la banane, provenant certainement, comme à l'habitude du propriétaire, du distributeur sur le plateau de tournage. Dans un coin de la pièce, une corbeille se vidait à en tomber presque par terre de papier aux patrons ratés, recommencés tant qu'ils ne frôlaient pas la perfection. Ainsi était la vie d'une styliste, en particulier cette styliste là, une perfectionniste absorbée par son travail, aimant autant son boulot que sa vie de famille. On le remarquait immédiatement aux photos accrochées de ci de là sur les murs de la caravane : des photos de famille, de ses deux frères, de son mari un homme quelque peu paresseux, de sa petite fille au sourire d'ange, de ses vacances sous les tropiques, de ses rencontres importantes au niveau professionnel etc... Temari No Sabaku, grande styliste reconnue par des stars mondaines, et préférée du grand Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Salut, tête brûlée. Dis moi pas que tu viens une fois de plus, d'arraché un de tes boutons en argent de ta veste Calvin & Klein, ou je fais un malheur ! Dit la jeune femme sans détourner les yeux de son ouvrage.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça c'est... Tenta Sasuke avant de se faire sauvagement couper.

-Temari-san ! S'écria Asa avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Temari se retourna pour voir d'où provenait ce son strident qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Mon ptit chou à la fraise ! Cria à son tour la styliste avec les yeux en cœur en se précipitant vers Sasuke pour lui arracher Asa des bras.

Tandis que sa styliste faisait des poutoux à sa fille, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa était perdu... Comment Temari connaissait Asa ?

Tout d'un coup, Temari voyant l'air surpris de Sasuke, posa Asa à terre et se racla la gorge. Elle semblait embarrassée...

-Euh... Erm. C'est une longue histoire... Réussit-elle à articuler, rouge de honte.

Une autre petite fille fit son entrée, elle avait l'âge d'Asa, des beaux cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes et des yeux marron tirant vers le vert à la lumière. C'était Hinako, digne fille de sa mère Temari Sabaku Nara et de son père Shikamaru Nara. En apercevant Asa, elle se précipita vers elle et les deux gamines se mirent à rire ensemble.

-Tu m'expliqueras plus tard... Je dois y aller. Merci de bien vouloir la garder. Je pense que ça va aller assez vite, alors je reviendrais dans un peu plus de deux heures, ok Asa ? Demanda Sasuke en s'adressant [dans le vide] à sa fille qui était déjà partie jouer aux barbies avec sa copine.

Temari acquiesça d'un hochement de tête le poussant hors de la caravane lui prétextant qu'elle avait du travail.

Le tournage pu rependre, Sasuke brillant plus que jamais dans ce rôle de bandit positif, après s'être mis en accord sur le script avec le réalisateur, il réussit à jouer la scène en une heure. Malheureusement, l'ingénieur du son avait rencontré un petit souci technique et il ne pouvait donc pas faire correspondre la scène qu'ils venaient de tourner avec la musique et donc, indirectement avec les effets spéciaux. L'acteur dû donc prendre son mal en patience, parlant avec les autres acteurs ou avec Madara. Il était soulagé, il n'avait pas eu à justifier son arrivée avec Asa... Peut-être que les gens n'osaient pas le lui demander, car il savait qu'au fond, il inspirait la peur. Sasuke était bien trop froid envers les autres, parlant très rarement avec l'équipe du film il se contentait de faire « son travail ».

Il s'ennuyait ferme au bout de trois quarts d'heure, et bizarrement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa fille. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans la caravane avec Hinako et Temari. C'est alors qu'il repensa à une chose importante... Ce soir, il devait aller chez Naruto et Hinata pour l'anniversaire de leur fils ! Il avait malencontreusement oublié qu'il fallait de coutume amener le dessert pour se faire pardonner de son absence d'hier.

-Madaraaaa ! S'écria Sasuke prit de cour.

Le dit manger arriva aussi rapidement qu'il le put revenant certainement de chez l'ingénieur du son.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Madara.

-J'ai oublié d'acheter un gâteau et le jeu vidéo pour l'anniversaire de Minato, et c'est pour ce soir impérativement ! Je pensais que j'aurai le temps d'y aller mais vu comment c'est parti, je me demande comment cette idée à pu m'effleurer...

-Pas de problème, je vais envoyer un assistant...

Sasuke demanda un fraisier pour 6 personnes (Naruto est TRES gourmant, ne l'oublions pas ! U_U) et donna le titre du jeu vidéo qu'il voulait offrir à son filleul. Madara passa un coup de fil, et en deux second quelqu'un était déjà partit faire cette besogne. Ca avait du bon d'être star parfois...

-Tu as bien fait, on vient juste de voir qu'un des fils électriques avait eu un court jus... Ils ne savent pas d'où sa vient. Bizarre hein ? C'est comme si on avait plongé ce fil dans une baignoire... Dit Madara suspicieux.

-Hn. Répondit Sasuke.

Tout d'un coup, Asa fit son apparition devant son père, en pleur. Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux surpris :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pa-Papa ! Ma ba-barbie a pluuus de che-cheveux ! Snif snif ! Sanglota l'enfant.

C'est alors qu'elle lui tendit juste en face des yeux, une poupée aux cheveux bruns foncés courts... Non. En faite, ils étaient calcinés ! On aurait pu la confondre avec une relique de Chucky la poupée au sang diabolique ! Sasuke en eût des frissons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? S'inquiéta l'Uchiwa.

-Bah rien ! Je voulais qu'elle soit belle pour son mariage avec Ken alors je lui ai fait un brushing avec le salon de coiffure 2009 de Barbies' Hairs mais... Comme elle avait chaud, je l'ai mis dans le jacuzzi Happy Time de Sindy que Hinako m'a prêté et là, comme fallait que je mette de l'électricité, bah j'ai pris des fils qui étaient par terre, tu sais, je voulais faire comme maman avec son machin qui sèche les cheveux et qui fait beaucoup de bruit (*), mais comme j'avais pris du savon pour qu'elle sente bon et ben, Barbie est tombé dans l'eau et les fils aussi et là, y a eu un grooôôos « Boum » et les cheveux de Barbie, ben, ils ont brûlés ! Mais je te promets que je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est la faute à Barbie car elle est méchante et même pas belle ! Expliqua Asa en fronçant les sourcils.

Madara regarda Sasuke, Sasuke regarda Asa, qui regarda... sa barbie. Voilà donc d'où venait le problème d'électricité... Le jeune acteur s'empressa de ramener Asa (sous les yeux menaçant de Madara) à Temari en lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait plus qu'elle joue aux Barbies et qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer à la maison.

Finalement, ce petit incident électrique fut vite réparé et on put reprendre le tournage dans les normes... Sasuke se jura de ne plus laisser Asa jouer avec « les sales blondasses anorexiques en silicone », on ne reprendrait pas le grand Uchiwa acheter des poupées à sa fille ou quoi que ce soit d'électrique d'ailleurs.

-Où on va papa ? Demanda Asa.

Ils étaient en route pour aller chez la famille Uzumaki. Dans une belle BMW gris métallisé et avec chauffeur ! La nuit venait de tomber et Asa regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de la voiture avant de poser cette question à son père.

-Chez un ami. C'est l'anniversaire de son fils, il doit avoir ton âge d'ailleurs.

-Chouette ! S'écria Asa. Alors c'est pour ça que tu as ce cadeau et ce gâteau qui sent bon la fraise ?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-Dis papa, quand on rentrera, tu voudras bien me raconter une histoire avant de m'endormir...

-Tu es grande maintenant... En plus, je n'aime pas raconter des histoires.

-Ooooh... Mais maman le fait toujours ! Sinon, je vais faire des cauchemars!

Sasuke regarda Asa qui avait ses jolies prunelles émeraude luisantes, lui faisant des yeux de cocker battu, il ne pût résister...

-D'accord. Souffla-t-il.

-Oué ! S'écria l'enfant.

Le chauffeur regarda dans son rétroviseur et sourit en voyant la petite gigoter dans tous les sens, laissant transparaître sa joie.

Sasuke lui, se mit à rougir et cacha sa gène, décidemment, « telle mère, telle fille » était un proverbe de tout ce qu'il y a de plus fondé !

« _Sasuuuuke ? Dis, tu veux bien aller avec moi faire du shopping ?... « Non. » Oooh ! S'il te plaît mon chériii ! Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te voir ces derniers temps... Allez, dis oui ou pour noël je t'achète des chaussettes avec des élans et le caleçon qui va avec ! « Rien que ça ?... C'est bon, j'irai... » ... Vrai ? Merci, de toute façon, t'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Ah ah !_ »

-On est arrivé. Coupa le chauffeur, sortant Sasuke de ses rêveries.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et s'apprêtèrent à entrer par un gigantesque portail en bois exotique, cachant une belle maison familiale derrière.

-Hey ! Je connais cet endroit ! Dit Asa en suivant son père jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Ce m'étonnerait. Répondit l'acteur.

Il arriva devant la porte et sonna, Asa le rejoint en lui disant :

-Mais puisque je te dis que si ! C'est la maison de Tonton Na...

Elle fut coupée lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme de l'âge de son papa, aux cheveux blonds hirsutes et aux beaux yeux bleus.

-Tiens ! Sas'ke ! S'écria celui-ci. T'es à l'heure pour une fois !

-Qu'est-ce que tu... Commença Sasuke.

-Tonton Naruto ! S'écria Asa le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le dit Naruto baissa les yeux et aperçut la petite Asa, il sourit à son tour en s'écriant :

-Ma choupinette d'amouuuuuurr !

Il prit Asa dans ses bras et lui fit un énorme câlin... Sasuke lui, était là, complètement dépassé par les événements... tandis que son meilleur ami et sa fille continuaient leurs accolades. Tout d'un coup il comprit. Et là, il était non seulement surpris, mais en plus très en colère.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ?

Naruto et Asa s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent Sasuke... On entendit Naruto ravaler sa salive avant de dire d'une voix tremblante...

-Ah ah... Sasuke... Euh... C'est une longue histoire ? Tenta Naruto.

En effet c'était « une longue histoire »... Comment se faisait-il que tous sauf lui semblaient connaître sa fille depuis de longues dates alors que lui ne la connaissait depuis seulement une journée? Ce serait certainement « une longue histoire » puisqu'elle datait depuis plus de 8 ans aujourd'hui...

A suivre...

* * *

_*Asa parle d'un sèche cheveux, je tenais à traduire ce langage enfantin!_

J'adore les relations fraternels! J'avais trop envie de faire une relation tendue entre Sasuke et Itachi, et pourtant très forte à la fois! C'est ça l'amour fraternel! Moi qui ai un ptit frère de 13 ans, je vous avoue que la vie n'est pas facile tout les jours, surtout durant sa période: "je suis un grand! je suis ado, et je commence à avoir du poil sous les bras! Alors grande soeur Otaku, tu me fous la paix!"... Mais bien sur! N'empêche que j'ai tjs autant envie de le frapper! Et ce privilège ne tiens qu'à moi! x) Celui qui le touche, je l'éclate! lol Mon "ptit potatoes" je t'aime t'inquiètes pas! 3

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même! =_=' Asa est vmt trooop chou non? D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer que le mot "coeur" et "chou" apparaît souvent dans ce chapitre! Pardonn! XD

Enfin, sur ce, au prochain chap' mes très chers ninjas! Surtout que, le pauvre Sasuke va en apprendre des bonnes! ;)

Bis' 


End file.
